


Friends

by oliveriley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for "Friends" by Ed Sheeran / LaFerry drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Hushed voices. Quiet things, curled together. Their head in her lap, her hand in their hair. 

“You love me, right?”  
"You’re my best friend, weirdo."

LaFontaine managed a terse smile and shut their eyes shakily. “Yeah. Just checking.”

Their voice was low, hoarse; Perry attributed it to the Pod People Incident and recovery, which is why she was doting on LaF more than usual. She furrowed her brows and paused, fingers in LaF’s hair but stilled before tugging slightly. “Why would you have to check?” Her voice was up an octave - slight and almost cracked - but not an unnoticed change. “You know I love you.”

"Yeah, Perr. I’m just… foggy I guess. Kind of."

A companionable but uncomfortable silence fell over the room, leaving them both to their thoughts. They wouldn’t bring up the ache in their heart, that coiled like dull heat in their belly; she wouldn’t say anything to jeopardize what they had. She was always so careful. They knew she was. As the night crept into the sky, dyeing it an inky indigo, they had shifted so that LaFontaine’s head was on Perry’s shoulder, and the pair was stretched out on their beds that had been pushed together at the beginning of the year. Her gentle, steady stroking of their hair had them asleep and curled into Perry’s chest. She pressed a soft kiss to the crown of their head. They stirred, but remained asleep, a thick _hmmm_ in the base of their throat as they wound their arms around Perry even tighter, and she laughed quietly.

"I’ve loved you forever. You know that, weirdo."


End file.
